Fanny
Fanny was a British cartoonists' group and umbrella name for a few anthologies edited by Carol Bennett and Cath Tate, started in 1991. It was published by Knockabout Comics in the United Kingdom and distributed in the United States by Last Gasp. Cover Gallery Fanny1.jpg Fanny2.jpg Fanny3.jpg Fanny4.jpg DykesDelight1.jpg DykesDelight2.jpg 7AgesOfWoman.jpg WomenOutOfLine.jpg ''Fanny'' series Ceasefire Cover by Angela Martin *'Eagles and Animals' by Suzy Varty *'The First Casualty' by Julie Hollings *'Spoils of War' by Carol Swain *'Untitled' by Viv Quillin *'Untitled' by Mariana Kolbuszewski *'Victim' by Claire Gammon *'Punch' by Jackie Smith *'Untitled' by Cath Jackson *'Untitled' by Wendy Eastwood *'Home Front' written by Juliet Gosling, art by Jacqui Adams *'War Men' by Lee Kennedy *'Gret's Lot' by Chris Best *'Camper' by Jennifer Camper *'A Proud Nation at War' by Sharon Rudahl *'Moya' by Barbara Nolan *'Untitled' by Annie Lawson *'Untitled' by Jo McLaren *'Untitled' by Lesley Ruda *'The War Game' by Trina Robbins Voyeuese: Women View Sex Published 1991 Cover by Fiametta Alley *'Blue Rinse' by Corinne Pearlman *'Silent Majority' by Maggie Ling *'One Man's Meat is Another Man's Poisson' by Julie Hollings *'Techno-Nympho' by Chris Best *'What Is Casual Sex?' by Frances Bennett *'Kiss and Make Up' by Carol Swain *'Sex Kittens' and Mice and Men by Arja Kajermo *'Working Woman's Stand-Up' by Annie Lawson *'Untitled' by Jo McLaren *'Sex and the New Man' by Jacqui Adams *'The Peep Show' by Rachael Ball *'To Fruitbat' by Jackie Smith *'Sex: A Dyke's Dilemma' by Wendy Eastwood *'Origins of a Sexual Disaster Area' by Lee Kennedy *'Untitled' by Viv Quillin *'Stranger Than Fiction Is Fact!!' by Sian Thomas *Back cover by Maggie Ling Immaculate Deception: Dissenting Women Published 1992 Cover by: Lillian Mousli *'Mother Tracy's One Zillionth Dream' by Jackie Smith *'Sympathy for the Devil' by Carol Swain *'Saint Lucy's Eyes' by Lee Kennedy *'The New Religion' by Carolyn Risdale *'A Vision of the Madonna' written by Hilary Robinson, art by Suzy Varty *'Through the Veil' written by Wren Sidhe, art by Kate Charlesworth *'Naked and Not Ashamed' by Josephine Campbell *'Ark' by Helen McCookerybook *'Mike's Sweet Dream' by Annie Lawson *'Fallen Woman' by Alexandra Ansdell *'The Non-Jewish Jewess' by Corinne Pearlman *'A Woman in Ministry' written by Valerie Dal Chele, art by Lizzy Baker *'Bob Christ' by Cinders McLeod *Back Cover by Jackie Smith Night Fruits: Prophetic Women Published 1993 Cover by Lee Kennedy *'On the Night Circuit' written by Susan Catherine, art by Cinders McCleod *'The Incisive Insights of the Night' by Karen Donnelly *'No Matter How Bad It Is It Can Always Get Worse' by Jackie Smith *'Cassandra at Sainsburys' by Jeremy Dennis *'The Distant Future' by Carol Swain *'Untitled' by Josephine Campbell *'In Dreams' by Lee Kennedy *'Never Look Back' written by Jenni Scott, art by Beccy Matthews *'Night Fruits' written by Jamie Heads-Santana, art by Suzy Varty *'The Curse of Apollo' by Jacqui Adams and Juliet Gosling *'Wet Lettuce Counsels the Menstrual Sibyl' by Annie Lawson *'The Flasher' by Isabel Toledo *Back Cover by Cinders McLeod ''Dyke's Delight! Issue 1 Published 1993 Covers by: Kate Charlesworth *'"Graphic Sapphic"' by Jo Nesbitt *'Auntie Studs: The Early Years''' by Kate Charlesworth *'The Big Girls' by Annie Lawson *'La La La La Lesbian' by Grizelda Grizlingham *'Bitchy Butch' by Roberta Gregory *'Untitled' by Liane Hambly *'Untitled' by Angela Martin *'The Soup Is Made' by Lucy Byatt *'Untitled' by Angela Martin *'Untitled' by Jennifer Camper *'My Girlfriend Dumped Me for a Vampyre' by Jeremy Dennis *'The Big Girls' by Annie Lawson *'Rip Up Those Roles' by Leanne Franson *'The Big Girls' by Annie Lawson *'Mean Woman Blues' by Carel Moiseiwitsch‏‎ Rebel Without A Cat! Published 1994 Covers by: Kate Charlesworth *'Stonewall Riots' by Andrea Natalie *'Auntie Studs: Rebel Without A Cat!' by Kate Charlesworth *'Raasha After Mars' by Karen Platt *'The Loudest Dyke in Town' by Grizelda Grizlingham *'Lisa Jean Comes Out' by Jennifer Camper *'Stonewall Riots' by Andrea Natalie *'Tell-Tale Love' by Lucy Byatt *'Anxious Alex' by Grizelda Grizlingham *'Liliane in Breeders' by Leanne Franson *'Bitchy Butch Returns' by Roberta Gregory *'When Dykes Win Awards' by Jennifer Camper ''7 Ages of Woman'' Though 7 Ages predates the "Fanny" brand, it was later listed under the brand in the Knockabout Comics catalog.Knockabout catalog PDF (archive.org) Published May 1990 (ISBN 0861660870) Edited by Carol Bennett Cover by Caroline Della Porta *'Second Class Child' Childhood by Kate Charlesworth *'Camp Tamalpais' Girl by Melinda Gebbie *'Working Girl' by Caroline Della Porta *'The Lover' by Julie Hollings *'Motherhood' by Corinne Pearlman *'Divorce' by Carol Swain *'Last Wish' by Jackie Smith ''Women Out-of-Line'' Published March 1997 (ISBN 0861661281) *'Hand Bag' and Groom Cottage by Suzy Varty and Hannah Varty *'Showtime' by Carol Swain *'Scapegoat' and Happy Families! by Jackie Smith *'Top Bitch' and I Was a Terrorist for Jesus by Carolyn Ridsdale *'When Drawing the Line Always Have Yer Rubber Handy' by Viv Quillin *'Fishwife' by Helen McCookerybook *'Available', Building Up Hopes, and Couplings by Maggie Ling *'The Xylophone' and Veggie-Tale by Annie Lawson *'"...And Mad as Hell"' and My Nana Cass was Right! by Lee Kennedy *'The Sins of the Mother' and Can't Get Enough Bit of Rough by Julie Hollings *'The Story of Doris Gray and her Sanitary Towel Shop' by Grizelda Grizlingham *'A Complete Waste of Time' and Do You Know What Really Gets on My Tits? by Karen Donnelly *'Auntie Studs, Agony Dyke' Kate Charlesworth *'Heartbeat' and Ding, Dong, That Must Be Linda... by Lucy Byatt *'The Sailor and the Troll' by Rachael Ball *Memorial to Jo McLaren, 1957-1995 References Category:British creators Category:Publications